DCUO: The Midori Iro Chronicles
by bluesbros2k
Summary: The year is 2037. The battle for earth has been waging between BrainIAC and every Meta, good or evil, along with Super Heroes and Villians alike for what seems an eternity. My name is Midori Iro, I am the last conduit of the Green Lanterns Light.
1. Chapter 1: How did I get here?

The only thing I can claim any ownership of is Midori Iro and the other characters I have created for this story and parts of the story. the rest belongs to DC as well as a few other publishers and affiliates. (ie: terminator, quantum leap, star trek) don't worry they are just references not crossovers.

* * *

***Queue Terminator style theme music***

***Final Log Entry***

***Designation - Midori Iro***

***Affiliation - Justice League***

***D.O.E. - August 4, 2037***

The year is 2037. The battle for earth has been waging between BrainIAC and every Meta, good or evil, along with Super Heroes and Villains alike for what seems, one can only describe as, an eternity. My name is Midori Iro, I am the last remaining conduit for the Green Lanterns' Light. I look very much like a 19 yr old human female, I didn't always look this way. I had a solid green stone skin for a while, back when I was built like a 14 yr old. Then was a contained energy mass for a bit (but we can get into that later, hair is still green, though...). After some time, with the help of Zatanna and a few others, and a couple of oopsies, I was finally able to appear human.

The Corp is gone. Most of the heroes and villains have either vanished or have given their lives to save the human race. I am one of the heroes created by the Exobyte Excursion, brought to us from the future courtesy of Lex Luthor, to help the human race combat BrainIAC.

We are at a crucial point in the battle and I am not sure if we are going to make it.

This is the moment of truth...

We are about to make our final push. If we succeed the human race can continue. If we fail there is no telling what horrors may be in store for us at the hands of this inhuman AI.

In case we don't make it through a few of us have decided to take these final moments before the battle to create our own final message to the universe. I don't know what the others are putting in here but I have decided to put in my mission logs, journal entries, as well as some excerpts from my personal logs (personal logs may not be in chronological order so they make sense). It is my hope that someone will see the struggle we, as a single race no longer divided by color or loyalties, endured to try to overcome this threat. Learn from these log entries, something may prove useful if you ever have to deal with BrainIAC. I hope that others may see some inspiration in these logs to make the right choices in life despite the odds.

This had better work, we have been doing this for far too long...

* * *

January 4th, 2012

It's dark, I can't hardly move, barely aware of what's going on around me. I can hear a few noises, some beeping sounds, some voices talking in the background, but not much else over the ringing in my ears and the massive migraine. That's when I remembered, I was in an explosion, green energy and fire all around me. '_How did I survive?_' I remember a man and a little girl. I am not sure who they are but I remember they seemed to have great affection for each other, '_Father & daughter perhaps?_' I'm getting sidetracked. Need to focus on the situation.

'_First of all. Where am I?_' My eyes begin to open... It is a fairly dark room the only illumination is some yellow lights along the supports of the walls and some wall panels. There also seems to be a yellow light that emanates from the frame of the doorway to the room I am in.

I start to drag myself to the nearest wall for support. My whole body feels week, drained, as if I've been awake for days without rest or sustenance. I get myself over to the wall when I hear a voice a little clearer than the last. I can't hear the whole thing but, am able to pick up a few words, "Subject ... 413 ... to be awake. ... unaware ... surroundings." the voice sounds rather cold, clinical. Almost like it is reporting it to someone not just simply making the observation. Another voice responded, just as cold, "Acknowledged."

My eyes are still adjusting to the levels of light in here. '_Damn!_' There is just enough light in here that my eyes are having a hard time focusing on anything beyond a few feet. '_Okay, try to focus on something across the room. What can I focus on? There doesn't seem to be anything but walls in here, except for that doorway._' Yet the yellow light coming from the frame makes it difficult to see anything beyond it.

I finally get to my feet and can see a little more of what is around me. The floor in the room seems large enough to lay flat on, that seemed to be only luxury in this place. '_Bonus, there is no bed but the floor is big enough to sleep on!_'

I decide to try to walk, kinda stumbling a little bit and trying to find my balance, still using the wall for support. I start to make my way to the doorway when I hear a booming voice that seems to resonate from everywhere.

"INTRUDER DETECTED IN CELL BLOCK 33.2, INTERCEPT AND DETAIN."

'_Intercept and detain? Cell Block? Where the hell am I?_' I start to become a little more aware of what was goin' on around me, my eyes are still a little fuzzy, my legs are just able to support me. Then suddenly the lights on the doorway shut down and I suddenly get ripped from my cell.

I am trying to see where I am being taken, or at least who is taking me there. But, over the splitting headache and the fuzzy vision, that, and the fact that we seem to be going faster than any human could move, '_This guy would make a killing on the European Racing Circuit, and think of the low maintenance costs!_'

Mind, drifting again...

Cannot concentrate...

Passing out...

***Personal Log: February 12, 2012***

Thanks to the Question, I Found out later who my rescuer was. But chances are I won't see him again, at least not on friendly terms. I later found he decided to follow Luthor and join the Legion of Doom (for whatever reason). His name was the Atomic Drop (apparently he was a wrestler, became Meta when he made contact with the Exobytes, gone neutral for a while, then eventually turned villain. I know if/when I see him again I owe him my life).

The situation was a little odd, I didn't know which way was up most of the time, my memories were starting to come back to me. Now I know how Sam Beckett felt (swiss cheesed memory). Never make fun of that term again.

***End Log Entry***

When I awoke, I found myself in a much larger room this time, better lighting. The walls seem to have a purple and red motif, I would probably appreciate the architecture if I wasn't being held prisoner (looks like the borg assimilated Frank Lloyd Wright). I take one last look around. '_Still, with the yellow lights..._' Suddenly I hear a voice that seems to be in my head. I put my hands up to cover the sound when, I notice there is a device in my ear. Trying to get up, I notice on my wrist there is a small device '_... and there seems to be some woman talking to me._'

She identifies herself as Oracle. She has a very pleasant voice, at least more pleasant than the cold robotic voices from earlier. Oracle informs me that she was instrumental in orchestrating my escape. I am not sure what is going on, but I figured if she had helped me to escape I would hear her out.

She tells me that she can help guide me out of this place, and although my head still hurts like hell, I realize this seems to be my only option. So I accept her assistance.

Oracle tells me there is someone guarding the doorway out of the large room I am in. "Doorway!" I ask myself quietly. '_Last time I saw a doorway it was lined with a yellow light!_' The walls all look the same. I crouch behind what looks like a work station of some kind until I could gather some of my strength back. As soon as I am ready, I fixed my eyes on my target. It looks tough, about 20 cm taller than me, and twice my mass. It looks like some kind of robot. It seems to be a dark metallic purple with some glowing bits on its legs, chest and arms. '_I sure hope that isn't going to explode..._'

I gather up all my strength and lunge at the 'bot. '_I knocked him on his ass!_' I start throwing punches. I strike his "face" with a left hook, an uppercut with the right, to what can only be described as his "jaw?" He kicks me back away from him with enough force to push me halfway across the room, but as he gets to his feet I figure, '_hmm, with the strength I seem to have..._' I want to try something. I gather up all the strength I can, stretch my arms out to the side as far back as I can and in one forceful gesture slam my hands together. *BOOM!* The force slams the 'bot against the door. It falls apart at the joints, then fizzles out of existence in a small electrical explosion. Then the voice came over the earpiece again, telling me there are three more of those things on the other side of the door. '_She couldn't have told me sooner!_'

Then suddenly the wall behind me is gone and two more of those things are right behind me. One of them blasts me with some kinda yellow energy beam. Don't know what it is, but it hurt. I spin on my left foot as I bring my right hand up and connect with the first one's head turning him around. The second one gets the drop on me pinning me to the floor. I have my fists clenched trying to push him off me. When suddenly, I panic, I feel my body start to lift, my right hand glows green. I notice as I am suddenly upright, and the 'bot has green glowing claws protruding from his back. His companion turns and starts to run. I look at the claws on my right hand, that is when I leap at him, claws out, and in a single hit take him down.

I see another one of those things around the corner I pause for a moment to gather myself. I look down and see myself floating a foot or so off the floor. I try to move a couple feet to the left and right. '_Okay, I think I got this,_' I need to focus on the task at hand. '_I'll have fun with these new abilities later, for now, I gotta get the hell out of here._'

I give myself a little elevation and start to float over the top of the third robot. I ready myself for the first strike, '_As long as I can surprise him I still have the advantage..._' I lost that advantage. I hesitated too long trying to stabilize myself and was struck again by the same yellow beam that the other had used.

On the ground now. Have to move fast. His foot came down toward my face, I rolled out of the way but it got my hair with the the bottom of his foot. I try to use those light claws again. To my surprise they came from both hands. I use one to cut my hair from his foot, the other went for his legs. I got him down now. I once again raise myself up a few feet and drop, down driving my fist into his head. as I walk away from him I look at his shattered face, "Don't touch my hair!"

I suddenly hear movement on the other side of the wall beside me, I quickly duck for cover behind the frame of the door as it opens. I lean around the edge of the door frame. There are three more of those robots, and one biggun. '_It looks like a giant brain on spider legs!_'

This new robot was twice as tall as the first robots but was much more massive. At least the size of a garbage truck! '_Oh boy!_'

The booming voice is back, organizing the 'bots to maintain the offensive, but the voice seems to be cautious as well. The three 'bots retreat behind the giant spiderbrain to secure the next area, with the door closing right behind them. '"Great..."

* * *

More chapters to come, it just depends on how busy work gets...


	2. Chapter 2: Spiderbrain

The only thing I can claim any ownership of is Midori Iro and the other characters I have created for this story and parts of the story. the rest belongs to DC as well as a few other publishers and affiliates. (ie: terminator, quantum leap, star trek, etc...) don't worry they are just references not crossovers.

* * *

The giant brain thing is scanning the bay.

This is going to be interesting.

I take one last look at my next opponent. '_Okay, giant metal spiderbrain..._' Still standing behind the door frame, I am trying to psyche myself up for this one. The first four were bad enough but I had no idea I would be up against something this powerful looking. The robot is very intimidating. '_Okay, need to get goin... Nuthin' to it but, to do it!_'

This time I try a little stealth. I slowly creep around the doorway and get myself behind a pillar. My hand starts to glow green again, '_I really need to learn how to control this_'. I cover the glow with my other hand. The last thing I need is for that thing to see me.

I feel something on my middle finger. '_A ring! This glow is coming from a ring?_' Well that made things easier, just take off the ring. I get a grip on it to take it off and put it in my pocket. When I suddenly realize that I cannot remove the ring. I don't know why, but it won't come off. (And before you say just get some butter or soap, the ring will not budge) It isn't just stuck, it won't come off, as though it's part of me. I start to focus myself on the ring to try to get some control over it. The light starts to fade, '_Thank god!_' the light is out.

I am trying to get a good look at this thing, I don't see anything that could be a weakness. '_Gotta go basic... think, think..._' my mind starts to focus as I compose myself...'_LEGS!_' I get a line on the target. Sneaking up behind it, I decide this would be the best way to try to get this thing down without being seen. I am midair hurtling towards the things legs, when it suddenly spins itself around and deploys a burst like a small nova, which sends me hurtling backwards trapped in a yellow orb of some kind. I start to feel like I am being drained. Spiderbrain continues firing energy beams at me while I am trapped.

My brain starts working overtime. '_What can I do to get out of here? What are my options?_' Then it hits me. The Ring. I start to focus as much as I can on the ring. '_It made claws to protect me, maybe I can use it to get me out of this bubble. Gotta concentrate through the barrage._' I concentrate as hard as I can. When suddenly green energy starts to emanate from the ring, putting pressure on the bubble around me. While the green energy is pushing against the yellow bubble I realize that my energy is returning. I ball myself up gathering my strength then in a single movement, coupled with the pressure of the green energy I break out of the restraint and re-acquire my target.

I lunge again. Claws out. Flying as fast as I can towards the giant mech. Once I got up on it I realized how big this thing really is. It's giant golden brain alone was bigger than a garbage truck with a face that looks like it belongs on a Jack O' Lantern. Its legs are the same height as me. with a platform underneath the brain to hold it all together that is the size of a public pool. '_Well I came this far..._' I swing, taking out two of the eight legs of the crawler.

It Collapsed! I can still hear motion. Judging by the field emanating from the Brain it isn't going to be long until it gets up again. I take the advantage and try for the claws again I start to bury the claws into the brain of the machine exposing several components. It suddenly gets up. Using that nova blast from earlier to force me off of it.

The field is easier to get out of this time. "This ring is pretty useful.."_ 'Good thing too... since I can't take it off!_' I levitate myself a good three and a half meters above the giant robot. I move to the other side of the room dodging yellow energy blasts as I go. I start to get myself into position to charge the beast. When I notice a beam fired right at me. I dodge the beam only to be met with a second one right behind it. I get knocked out of the air but was able to stabilize myself before I hit the ground. I fly as fast as I can charging at the legs. '_If I can take a few more legs out, I can finish this!_'

First pass, I miss the legs, but it cannot seem to get a fix on me. Yellow beams are flying all around me. Hitting the walls. It's hard to concentrate on the ring with all this going on around me. '_I can't use this ring! Guess I gotta roll up my sleeves and get dirty._' so I try a more direct approach I move through the beams as fast as I can and slam both feet into one of the exposed areas of his shell. Once again the mech collapses I start to hear those sounds again. '_No Way! This thing is still operational!_' I start ripping out anything I can get my hands on. Finally the Spiderbrain, after a few modifications by me, is no longer operational.

I take a look around the room, "I guess I'm not the first person they took." as I look at some of the debris on the floor around me I start to realize that they look like pieces clothing and some minor armor. I also found some money, a can of "Soder Cola" and a candy bar and slip those in my jacket pockets. I found a pair of pants that looks a little more durable than what I am currently wearing so I slip those on over my street clothes. "They look a little tattered, maybe I can fix them later."

Oracle comes over the communicator once again with good news and bad news. Good news: the next few hundred yards are pest free! Bad news: this is just the beginning...

* * *

More to come, please review...


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

The rest of my journey through here is much like those first two rooms. Just me, my claws and brute strength... and a ton (probably literally) of 'bots. That is until I got to the objective that Oracle sent me after... One of the weapons pods on the ship I was on. '_Ship huh? That's great news. I guess it better than being several miles underground!'_

I found myself in a room with, what seems like, an endless number of bots as I try to destroy the Control Pillars that are holding the weapon to the ship. This turned out to be a little easier than I thought. it only took a few minutes to hold back these stupid 'bots while I destroyed the pillars. Just then Oracle comes back on to inform me that the weapon has fallen to the ground and is destroyed. But to hold tight because Superman is on his way! '_Wow! The big 'S' is coming to get me? Holy Crap! I didn't think I warranted that big of a thank you."_ Superman shows up through something for some reason I want to call it... _'a Boom Tube?'_ At that same moment there is lights randomly flashing around me as I look that is when I realize why Superman is here. 'Bots are transporting in left and right, _'and there is no way I can handle these frickin' things on my own.'_ With a little encouragement from the Big Guy I take a stance and ready myself for the battle. _'I'm fighting side by side with Superman! oh I can't wait to tell... tell... Stupid memory gaps!'_ Right about then Superman gives the order, "Let's take out these mechs and we will get you to a safe spot. Don't hold back I wanna see what you can do."

From all angles these bots seem to be coming I can see that there are tranport devices all over this room. As they seem to be "flowing" out of these devices, like blood from an open wound, I realize something, _'I can stop the 'bleeding' at the source!'_ I position myself just to the left of one of the transporters that seems to be getting used more often that the others and just start laying into these machine as quickly as they come in they are fizzing out. Superman tosses me a couple of barrels that have this nice little picture of a flame on them, I place them around the transporter and clear out to let him do his thing.

It was AWESOME! I got to see heat vision up close and personal for the fist time EVER! _'This is so much cooler to see in person. And look at the hole in the side of the ship!'_ I turn towards The Man of Steel to thank him, but there is a robot coming coming from the rear towards him, "LOOK OUT!" I shout across the room as I point behind him. It was sooo cooool to watch. With seemingly little effort, he spins around grabbing the last 'bot by his neck and seperating his head from the rest of his body. "Don't piss the big guy off," I whisper to myself.

Superman floats over to my position. He puts his hand on my shoulder as if to congratulate me for the work I did. When suddenly, one last mech shows up, this one is bigger than all the others that we fought. I am not sure if there is a reason that particular one came in and if it has anything to do with my new battle buddy here. _'I sure hope not...'_ but amazingly it seems to be childs play defeating him when you have a Kryptonian on your side.

After the battle Superman comes back over and gives me a good solid pat on the back. And I mean SOLID, It didn't really hurt but definitely made me have to catch myself moving forward. "Thanks for the help," I tell him. He looks at me with that smile that you always see him with in the news with or on the front page of the Daily Planet, the one that makes you feel safe knowing he is always looking out for the little guy (or girl) superpowered or not.

Suddenly he gets a call, _'Probably sending him out to another mission.'_ He gives me one last look before he takes off, "We should talk sometime, you got some fire in you. We could use you in The League. I gotta go but you can reach The Watchtower from any of the police stations in town. Once you have proven yourself, if you decide to help, we can review you for membership." He starts to fly out of the hole that we blasted into the side of the ship when turns around and gives me that famous line, "And remember, I am always around." he shoots me another smile and with streak and a sonic boom he was gone.

As I look over the wreckage in complete awe, I pick up a few needed things, when Oracle comes back over the earpiece. "Well you heard the man, You are welcome in the Watchtower anytime. Now, if you could step onto one of the trasporters we will get you to one of our safehouses in Metropolis, Okay it's not an actual safehoue it's more of a Cop Shop." I laugh a little at the joke. "And as Kal told you, The Watchtower can be reached by a transporter in any of the Police Stations. Feel free to check it out. Oracle ou..." I decide that since they are so welcoming I will show a little trust myself, granted interrupting her may not be the best way to make friends but I need help. "Oracle?" I ask. She replies, "Is there a problem?" I hesitate for a moment before answering, "Yeah, kinda. Do you know who I am?"


End file.
